<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colorful Lights by feelingofthesea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769903">Colorful Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea'>feelingofthesea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Marauders Advent 2020, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Luna Potter &amp; Lysander Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Marauders Advent 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colorful Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.</p><p>I want to thank the wonderful Frumpologist for organizing all of this! I struggled A LOT writing this piece, words just didn't want to come to me and I'm not really sure how I feel about the result. It was still a lot of fun though and I can't wait to read all these Christmas themed stories through December!</p><p>Prompt: Colorful Lights<br/>Assigned Character: Lily Luna Potter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the first Potter-Weasley child had been born and was named James Sirius everybody assumed he was going to be great trouble and he was. He was a prank master on his own and being subtle seemed completely foreign to him. Next, Albus was born. People expected great things of him and he did them, but he was also trouble. No less than his brother, he just was a lot more sneaky about it. Lily’s birth was a relief. She was a girl, named after her really lovely grandmother and she looked like an angel. But oh how wrong they all were, she was the most trouble of them all.</p><p>As soon as she started to talk she began to question everything. She followed her two older brothers everywhere and picked up all the mischief causing traits. At one point she started to spend a lot of time with Luna and her family. In the beginning it looked like, spending time with the distinctive woman could be beneficial for Lily’s behavior, but that wasn’t true either. She got to spend a lot of time with Luna’s boys, Lorcan and Lysander, as well and they were equally as much trouble as James and Albus. </p><p><br/>
Lily tugged her scarf closer around her neck and fumbled with her wand to light her cigarette. Her fingers were cold, but she couldn’t cast a lasting warming charm if her life depended on it. That had always been Lysander's job, but he was late, so Lily was stuck in the cold waiting. All of that just because she thought it was about time to show her family that she loved them. Taking a drag off her cigarette she watched how smoke erupted from one of the many chimneys of the burrow in the far. Dusting white snow covered her surroundings and Lily was struck by a sudden gratitude to have grown up at such a truly magical place.</p><p>The unmistakable pop of apparition startled her out of her thoughts and Lysander stumbled out of nothing. His eyes widened slightly as his gaze met hers.</p><p>“You really mean it? We are going to do this for real, Potter?“</p><p>Rolling her eyes Lily vanished the reminder of her cigarette. “What gave you the impression that I didn’t mean it, Scamander?“ was her teasing retort. It was all just fun, the two of them dated for a second during sixth year but agreed almost immediately that they worked a lot better as friends and Lysander was truly the best friend Lily could wish for. Showing up in the middle of the night. supporting her insane plans.</p><p>She jumped off the wall she’d been sitting on, suppressing a shiver and signaled Lysander to follow her. “I managed to hide a lot of the lights in Daddy’s garage.“ Lily said. „He’s too busy to spend time there anyway right now, but I still think we have to duplicate them to have enough.“</p><p>Lysander nodded, clearly thinking. But Lily was used to Lysander always being not two, more like ten steps ahead of herself, so she just continued on her path and pushed the door to Harry’s garage open as quiet as possible. Inside was a total disaster. Brooms lined up on the wall, polishing stuff scattered on the work bench and three brown, basic looking boxes perched into the corner.</p><p>Lily marched straight to the boxes, Lysander on her heels. He lifted the lit of one of them to peak inside. Finding dozens of dozens of colorful lights. Paper lanterns in various forms and sizes.</p><p>“Quit staring, Scamander.“ Lily whispered. „You can do that after we finished all the work.“ </p><p>The two of them carried the boxes outside and Lily immediately picked out the lanterns, starting to duplicated them. Lysander followed her example and a few seconds later they were surrounded by an impressive amount of paper lanterns. </p><p>Using a spell she’d been practicing all week Lily let them float towards the house, decorating the facade and the trees in front of the house. After she’d finished that she formed a passage of sorts from the Potter-Weasley house to the burrow, repeating the decorating part with the chaotic exterior. Lysander had followed her example again and within no time they turned Lily’s childhood home into a winter wonderland, glowing in warm light. </p><p>Lily slopped down about half way between the burrow and her parents house. Letting her gaze wander. Lysander lowered himself next to her, draping an arm around her shoulder, casting a warming charm. A smile spread on Lily’s face as she felt the warmth of the magic that enveloped her suddenly. Letting her head sink on Lysander’s shoulder she asked. “Do you think they’ll like it?“ A hint of insecurity, she rarely allowed crept into her voice. </p><p>Lysander pulled her closer. “They won’t just like it. They’ll love it. Can’t you see what you created yourself? That is the perfect Christmas surprise.“ Lily squished her cheek against the fabric of Lysander’s coat, fighting a smile. </p><p>“Yeah? I might also like it myself. You know, it’s just, I know they didn’t always have it easy with me. Not even grandma and grandpa and I really want them to know that I love them.“</p><p>Lysander ruffled her hair before he met Lily’s gaze. His baring an earnest expression. “They know that you love them, Lils. Even if you were a lot of trouble. Are a lot of trouble.“ He added and Lily swatted him on the arm.</p><p>“I am a delight, Lysander!“</p><p>“You are, Potter.“ He answered laughing. “Can I leave you to it now? Mum will kill me if I’m only yawning tomorrow and I need some sleep.“</p><p>Lily nodded and enveloped Lysander in a tight hug, thanking him for helping her, before she watched him apparate away. She stayed right at the spot in the middle for a bit longer. Taking in the festive atmosphere all these lights created, until her fingers started to get cold again, because Lysander took his warming charm with him and as she crawled under her blanket, she did it with a smile on her face, looking forward to the reaction of her family in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>